The present invention relates generally to error handling, and more specifically, to event logging and error recovery.
Large-scale computing systems, also known as mainframes, are connected to each other through coupling adapters. Each of these adapters may include multiple ports, each of which, in turn, includes multiple virtual channels. Typically, the large-scale computing system includes code that monitors each channel, port, and adapter and logs an error or interrupt (referred to generally as an event).